


Adrien's British Drugstore Adventure ft. Kagami the Bro™

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: If you haven't seen Backwarder, spoilers. But only a little. This is what I imagined happened with Adrien between defeating the Akuma on Friday and going back to school on Monday. Crack. But iconic. Adrigami is the new brotp.This is probably the best story I have ever written and will ever write.





	Adrien's British Drugstore Adventure ft. Kagami the Bro™

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you've seen backwarder, but after the crack that was chris master, it was great.  
> here's my attempt to fill in the gap, what happened over the weekend...
> 
> Aka: Adrien's trip to the british drug store.
> 
> Mostly crack. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, Kagami and Adrien are my new brotp. Sorry nino

Adrien rushed to the train and transformed back to himself. He went back to his seat, ignoring the weird look from Kagami...

He had been in the bathroom for what would've seemed like 20 minutes. The weird look made sense.

Luckily, Kagami didn't say anything about it, and the train started, so he avoided an awkward conversation about bowel movements with a cute girl.

He really didn't need that...

Speaking of conversations with cute girls... Adrien pulled out the paper that Marinette had given him.

A letter.

And it had seemed so important.

Marinette had ran after the train, a breathless beauty, to bring him this most important letter.

He had absolutely no idea what could be on it.

"Kagami, what do you think this letter says?" He asked, hands shaking, almost afraid to open it.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not at all." Adrien frowned.

"Seriously?" Kagami sighed. "Do you remember what she told you?"

"That she wanted something that only I could give her."

"And what does that sound like, Adrien?"

Adrien raised his eyebrows and whispered "Drugs?!"

Kagami rolled her eyes. "I doubt its drugs. Marinette is like the sweetest person I know. Shes not on anything. Adrien listen to the message. What did she tell you."

"She wanted... me?"

"Exactly." Kagami sighed. "She wants you."

"That sounds like something Chat Noir would say to Ladybug."

"Exactly." Kagami gestured, "just open it."

"I'm scared. What if this changes everything?"

"Itll be for the better. Trust me." Kagami nodded. "I'm impressed. I didn't think she would have the guts to tell you that she liked you."

"She likes me?"

Kagami smirked. "Yeah. Adrien, everyone knows. It's pretty obvious."

"I had no idea."

"Just open the letter." She nudged him. "You will see. She really has a way with words."

Adrien blinked, "what do you mean? Had she written you a love letter?"

"What? No! She's straight... I think. I had poetry class with her last semester... Maybe bi." Kagami nodded. "She is cute though."

Adrien smirked. "But she wrote me a love letter."

"Yes. Its not drugs. And you don't have to discuss bowel movements with cute girls. Open it."

Adrien blushed. "I said that out loud?"

"You say a lot of things that you don't mean to. Just open it."

Adrien took a breath and slowly unfolded the paper in his hands. He blinked, and squinted, and raised his eyebrows.

In the span of about thirty seconds, Adrien's face went through quite the variety of emotions. Then he wordlessly folded back up the paper.

"So?" Kagami asked. "As they say, spill the tea."

Adrien shook his head. "Well. You were wrong."

"It wasn't a love letter?" Kagami tilted her head.

"Yeah, no. But you were wrong about the other things too."

"Drugs?"

"Yeah."

"Bowel movements?"

"Yeah?"

Kagami snorted. "Pardon my French, but Qu'en diable."

Adrien blushed. "I honestly have no idea. I was ready for a love letter. But-"

"But what?"

He threw the paper at Kagami. "Just read it."

She unfolded the paper and laughed. "A prescription for Mr. Fu Cheng. Are you sure this is for Marinette?"

"She gave it to me?" Adrien's head was spinning. Fu? There was no way it was Master Fu right? It was a common last name, yeah? Or...

She had blue hair. Blue eyes. She was short. Really smart. Creative. Inventive. 

She could always find what she needed to solve a problem.

Shit. Marinette was Ladybug.

Which meant she knew who he was.

He had no idea what to do.

Kagami shrugged. "I guess you should get it for her?"

"Laxatives?!" That wasn't exactly the big "I Love You", that Adrien wanted to give Ladybug.

"I mean you could talk to her about it when you get back. It was probably an accident."

"But what if it wasn't?"

"What?"

"What if it's a secret message. What if she's trying to tell me something that only I could understand. Because she knows who I am."

"Youre Adrien. We all know that. Don't you think you're over thinking this?"

"No! Youre underthinking Kagami. Marinette is one of the most intelligent people I know. I just have to crack the code."

"This is insane Adrien."

"No." She's Ladybug. But he couldn't tell Kagami that. "I have to buy it for her so she knows I understand the message."

Kagami rolled her eyes and pulled out a book. "You've officially lost it, Agreste, talk to me if you can accept that it was an accident. She was probably just going to the doctor for her Grandpa or something. After all, her name is Dupain-Cheng, and he's Cheng."

"Maybe." Adrien knew the truth. He couldn't wait to get to London. To get the drugs.

That was going to be weird to explain to customs if they searched his bag on the way back.

Oh well.

...

Once Adrien arrived in England, time slowed down.

The royal wedding was a blur and a nightmare. He barely spoke english, and was stuck in uncomfortable clothes, conversing with Kagami about what the letter meant.

She said it was an accident, but Adrien knew it was fate.

But there was no way his father would let him sneak out and buy drugs.

He wouldn't be able to explain his way out of this one...

Except Kagami came up with the perfect plan. Well, almost perfect. It relied on one very important detail, but Adrien had Faith.

If his father was anything, it was not observant. There was no chance that his father knew that Kagami was into girls.

So Gabriel Agreste would never know that the fake date was a fake.

...

Gabriel made Adrien dress in a fancy tux. "Remember, reservations are at seven. It's on me."

Adrien never expected that his father would be so invested in anything he did. Especially his love life. Adrien awkwardly thanked him and walked out the door to pick up his "date."

Kagami walked out of the hotel room in a baseball cap plaid flannel and jeans. "I told my mother it was casual. Ready?"

Adrien shrugged. "As ready as ill ever be." He smirked. "Subtle outfit."

"Shut up."

Adrien shrugged. Fine. He took her hand, in case their parents were watching, and walked her out of the hotel, and to the restaurant next door.

She frowned. "Adrien, this wasn't the plan."

"Trust me. My father booked the reservation. He will be more confused if there's no charge."

She crossed her arms. "But then I will be late to my real date."

"You got a date? With who? Is she hot?"

"Yes and yes." Kagami nodded. "A member of british nobility. Her name is Anne. And she's fairly fluent in French."

"That's great for you." Adrien smiled. Then he gasped. "I have to do this myself? I thought you were going to get the drugs with me."

"She's cute." Kagami reminded him.

"I thought I was cute?"

"Like a puppy." Kagami smirked, "but you aren't really my type."

"But Kagami?" Adrien pleaded, "Bros before-"

"First of all," Kagami cut him off. "I wouldn't finish that statement. Unless you want to be stabbed."

"Beautiful women?"

"Second, we aren't Bros."

"Kagami. You are a bro."

"I don't even know what that means." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not up to date on the memes, and I am not anyone's brother."

"No. You're a bro. A friend. I can trust you."

"Well then, Adrien." She smiled. "You are also a bro."

...

Their dinner together was nice.

Without any false pretenses of romance, they talked freely and got along well.

Even though Adrien could never see himself being with Kagami, he felt like their relationship grew, but in a friend way.

But, they bonded much more than ever anticipated during the next part of their adventure.

...

"Kagami. Please." Adrien begged, "I need you to do this with me."

She sighed. "I will."

"Thank you-"

"On one condition."

Adrien frowned, "what's that?"

"You have to buy me and Anne apology ice cream for ruining our date."

"It's a deal." Adrien shook her hand, and then together they walked into the drug store.

Under the fluorescent lighting, of the drug store Adrien was sure they looked crazy. He was wearing a suit and who knows how much makeup to avoid being recognised. Kagami was dressed like a hipster, with a plaid shirt and skinny jeans and converse. Except he had stolen her baseball cap.

And they were both wearing sunglasses to avoid being recognized. 

And it was like 10:00 at night.

They looked insane.

But it probably wasn't the weirdest thing the drugstore clerk had seen.

Together, Adrien and Kagami walked up to the counter.

"I uhh. I need to get a prescription filled?" Adrien stuttered.

"Can you repeat that?" The clerk asked.

"He needs a prescription." Kagami spoke nearly perfect english. "Here is the doctor's note." She handed the pharmacist the letter and he nodded.

"Okay. Ill have that ready for you in about thirty minutes."

Adrien nodded. "Thank you."

Kagami glared. "This is the most awkward situation I've ever been in. My mother would be so disappointed."

Adrien laughed. "I know. So would father. Isn't it wonderful to feel so free?"

Kagami shrugged. "Its not like we can do anything rebellious."

Adrien smirked. "Follow me." He dragged her down the aisles, looking for what he wanted. Finally he stopped. "There."

Kagami looked up. "An entire aisle, just for candy? That is simply ridiculous."

"I know!" Adrien announced gleefully. "Father would be so disappointed."

"It would never be allowed with my diet." Kagami frowned.

Adrien grabbed a bag of chocolates and put it in his shopping basket. "Kagami. If you haven't binged a bunch if chocolate, you haven't lived. Rebel a little..my treat."

"So we're rebelling now?"

Adrien nodded. "Yep..teenage rebellion."

"Great. I have an idea." Kagami wandered around for a moment before finding what she wanted.

Adrien gasped. "Father would have a heart attack. It's perfect."

"What color do you think is best?"

"Well, I'm a fan of blue myself, but for shock value, purple is quite striking."

"Have you ever done it before?"

"No, have you?"

"Of course. Ill help you do it tonight." Kagami grabbed a box of blue hair dye and out it in the basket.

By the time their prescription was ready, Adrien and Kagami were hysterical.

They found the most ridiculous, useless items. And they loved them.

The basket had candy, hair dye, eyeliner, nail polish and temporary tattoos.

They were going to binge chocolates and do makeovers. Emo makeovers.

It was absolutely great.

The pharmacist handed Adrien the bag. "Here are your laxatives."

Adrien lost it. He laughed so hard he couldn't talk.

Kagami held it together for a minute longer. "Careful dear." She joked. "Laughing could further upset your stomach."

The two teenagers couldn't breathe, they we're giggling so hard.

It was amazing.

Adrien paid for all the items, but Kagami insisted on buying the hair dye.

"If someone has to take the fall, I will."

With that crazy experience, Adrien knew he could actually consider Kagami one of the "Bros."

...

"Poor Marinette." Kagami teased. "Youre the only one who can give her this."

"Yeah right." Adrien snorted. "It has to have a deeper meaning. I mean, this is a fairly common medication."

"I'm telling you, it was an accident."

"Or fate. And a secret message." Adrien smiled

Kagami smiled back. "She really makes you happy, doesn't she?"

"Marinette?" Adrien asked dreamily, "yeah."

"You should tell her. Before it's too late."

"Yeah. I-" Adrien snorted.

"What?"

"Ill give her a message with the drugs. Get me a notepad. I'm writing a love poem."

Kagami tossed Adrien the hotel notepad and pen. "Here you go, loverboy. But you have to wash your hair in half an hour or it'll be blue forever."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Says you."

Kagami chuckled. "Maybe I want pink hair."

"Shhh. I'm writing. It's almost Valentine's day, right?"

"Yeah?" Kagami checked her phone calendar.

"Cool how does this sound?" Adrien cleared his throat before reading the poem. "Hair as dark as night, eyes as blue as sea, I have to tell you what you mean to me. You're amazing and sweet, that much is true, I think I'm in love, and I hope I mean the same to you. I'm sorry if I misinterpreted your message, but it wasn't quite clear. It was like trying to apply makeup in a dirty mirror. I don't know if I'm right, and I'm not sure how you knew, but I really do love you bugaboo. I'm shitty at translating, and not quite purrfect at rhymes. M'Lady, would you be my valentine?"

"That would be sweet if I didn't know it was going in a bag with laxative medications." Kagami laughed.

"So good enough?"

"Bro-"

"Bro?" Gasped Adrien. "I'm your official bro?"

"Bro." Kagami replied, "its perfect."

...

In the next 48 hours, Adrien almost caused three heart attacks.

One, when his father saw his newly blue hair... before Adrien reassured him that it would wash out. (It was just a phase, dad)

Two, when he handed Marinette the bag of laxatives in front of all of her friends. She looked extremely embarrassed, so he felt like he had to say something nice. "I was thinking about you all weekend." It didn't help the situation. He couldn't explain.

And Three, when Marinette read his letter. Then re-read. In the middle of class. He could hear her breathing speed up. He turned around and she stared. He face was asking a question only he could answer. So he did. "Meow." It wasn't Marientte who almost had a heart attacked then, but rather Ms. Bustier. Adrien almost had to move seats.

...

Adrien met up with Marinette for lunch, and they had a lot to talk about.

More then either of them knew.


End file.
